Death Hunter
by The new god
Summary: A Korpsmen in Monster Hunter world.
1. chapter 1

'another day on this emperor forsaken planet' William commented as he gazes into the shadowy beyond.

The night sky of this world is filled with beautiful stars and cosmic clouds, something that he is unfamiliar too.

Not unlike the irradiated dust clouds the filled the skies of his home world Krieg, nor is it like the polluted skies of a hive world.

Such clear skies and the visibility of the celestial bodies in the sky made the Kriegsmen feel very out of place.

Behind him is the camp where the Servitors are busy working tirelessly on constructing the outpost he'll be stationed at.

A few of his fellow kriegsmen is stationed at the perimeter to keep a look out on the local wildlife.

Beyond the camp lays a feral world filled with exotic and mysterious creatures with strange abilities... according to the report that is.

It seems that a few centuries ago a rouge trader stumbled on this by accident, but it seems that nothing much came out if it.

As it seems that the rouge trader almost got killed when an expedition has gone wrong leaving him barely alive when his got rescued.

After that he developed a slight disdain for the planet and ordered the crew to never mention it again never came back again.

A dignity of a man weighs more then gold, nobody would want to remember pissing their pants.

Anyway the captain still filled a report about and while details of the planet is sketchy (due to the lack of exploration) there's however a few interesting details to note about.

Like giant flying lizards that breathes fire or monsters that could "swim" in the sand like fish do to water.

Beyond that there's little else.

This report naturally got buried under good old imperial bureaucracy until a random tech priest stumbles on the document while searching for something else.

After reading the report the tech priest naturally got interested sets up an expedition to set up a research outpost on the planet in question and study the creatures.

Now do note that the tech priest in question is not really all that high ranking so he could only afford a small ship to transport them onto the planet and set up a small research station.

As the place they're going to outside of imperial space witch mean it's quite bothersome to go back and fourth, and the tech priest isn't high rank enough to warrant a bigger ship with a bigger cargo hold or have the small to do multiple trips.

Naturally there's no skitarii as those are crazy ass expensive to be wasted on guard duty on some random rock at the middle of nowhere, instead he got cheap disposable guardsmen.

Of course due to cargo hold restraints with all the machinery, equipment and supplies needed to keep the base self sufficient, the amount of guardsmen he could bring couldn't be a lot.

This represented a problem to the tech priest as according to report the planet is very dangerous which would naturally need a large number guardsman to keep those dangerous creatures at bay.

The tech priest after looking at all the angles and crunching up all the numbers eventually settled on replacing all the nonessential workers with servitors and having the Death Korps serves as his retinue.

Now there's naturally Two important reasons for him choosing the Death Korps.

First, is that the Death Korps are born from Vitae Wombs meaning if any dies, he could just make another one instead of waiting for reinforcements half a galaxy away. Also as long as he has the Vitae wombs he could do more then just recover losses, he could also expand his security forces once he gets established on the planet.

Second, is that the Death Korps specialised in siege warfare which is quite suited for the situation at hand. They are serving as guard units for the base which is essentially pretty much like holding out a sieged by hordes of angry native wildlife.

Of course those Vitae Wombs would also require space which is why the tech priest decided to replace the normal crew for servitors.

With less mouths there would be less need for food modules, meaning more space to put other things.

Now then with that problem dealt with the Tech Priest is facing another problem.

That being the Death Korps has a number of issues but there really 2 main problems that plagues the tech priest.

The first is that the average Korpsman is very suicidal and wouldn't think much of throwing away their lives. Now under normal circumstances that wouldn't be a problem as he could just more of them but this isn't normal circumstance as they're pretty much cut from the rest of the imperium and the importance of the Planck isn't rank that high ether.

The second is that the Death Korps specialised in siege warfare. Now that's both an advantage and disadvantage as while they're great at holding positions and withstanding enemy attacks, but they're not that great at the offensive.

Trench warfare is a defensive warfare and the standard offensive tactic is pretty mass charging infantrymen and swarming the enemy defense with casualties are usually high.

Also they're not trained in jungle warfare,

While he could be replenished the casualties over time with the Vitae wombs but they couldn't be done instantly. They'll still have to bread, grown and train before they're ready for combat.

Not to mention that this is a research expedition meaning that the teach priest would require samples, meaning that at some point troops will be need to be sent to gather them.

One would imagine how horrible that will end up as suicidal troops that's trained with mass charging as a standard tactic from birth into a jungle filled with carnivores creatures... yeah the most brilliant plan ever.

And this is where William comes in, you see William not your average Death Korpsmen as he's the only survivor of a contingent of Korps that is accidentally deployed at the wrong battle zone in this case a jungle world.

You see it happened like this some some warpy nonsense forced the transport ship William was in to drop out of the warp.

At the same time nearby there's an imperial world dealing with a "minor" Xeno infestation (more like the original inhabitants).

So the local commander was like "about bloody time you guys get here, do you know how long we've been waiting for you bla bla bla..."

They were like "But sir we're not sent here..." tries to explain.

Commander "Awh Nonsense the Emperor obviously sent you here bla bla bla" ( some Imperium bureaucracies mumbo jumbo that basically translates to "I out rank you and your now the reinforcements)

And that's how he got to the jungle world.

Suffice to say that was a horrible idea and it ended up with him being the only survivor by the time the real reinforcements came.

It's not all bad though as he picked up a trick during his stay on the jungle world, which is why is chosen by the tech priest specifically for this mission.

His commanders is more then happy to give his away as they have no idea what to do with him.

And that's how he ended up in here.

William sighs one last time and glances at the beautiful night sky one last before retreating back to his quarters for the night.

—- story end——

That's the basic intro.

What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

The servitors finally finished building the base. Once the defensive systems are up, the magos in finally told William to lead an expedition into the jungle and start gathering samples to study.

First, they started gathering from the surrounding areas from plants and animals first before moving the more complex ones.

It started fine at first but it didn't take long for one of the numerous denizens of the jungle to take notice of their incursion and made their move.

Suffice to say it ended badly for William and his group, as one if the Korps man gathering at the edge of the periphery attracted the attention of a large reptilian creature.

As the large bipedal winged lizard howls at the human trespasser, it attracted the rest of William's contingent.

What do you do when large lizard starts howling at you? You kill it of course, such as the Imperium always done things.

Indeed they did as the Kriegsmen quickly moved in to encircle the creature. The well-trained kriegsmen encircled the creature in a neat round formation with the creature at the center.

Seeing more humans appearing in its territory enraged the creature even more as the Lizard howls some more displaying its aggressiveness in plane view.

It didn't take long before the kriegsmen to start shooting at the creature, but it seems that the creature is relatively resistant to lasgun shots as it shrugs off the lasbolts with ease.

While it still left small wounds on the Lizard's body but more like pinpricks then anything else. It only serves to enrage the creature more as it now charges at the annoying little creatures trespassing into its domain.

Soon the creature found itself in the middle of the kiegsmen's formation as it starts rampaging through their ranks.

Now the death korps are known throughout the galaxy for the fact that they don't fear death and would fight to the last man.

Their neat formation eventually got turned into a chaotic mess, as the Lizard runs through them and keeps sending people flying in different directions.

Not to mention due to the kriegsmen not being trained to fight in a jungle environment lead to their fighting power to drop drastically.

The dense made any long range shots very unlikely as leaves, trees and vines kept obstructing them.

When shooting at a moving target you don't at where the target is at but where the target WILL be at when your gun finally fires.

While they're using lasguns and light travels almost instantaneously, but there's still a slight delay between when you squeeze that trigger from building up the charge to when it fires.

Now you might say just fire a little bit at the front of the charging lizard, but the Kriegsmen are also severely hampered by another factor.

That is the depth perception, now it might not seem like such a big problem but try wearing a gas mask. Your vision is severely limited and when you look forward without looking at the ground in a dense jungle all you see layers upon layers of leaves, vines and tree trunks.

Even if the enemy is charging at a constant speed in a straight line so you know where the enemy will be at the next moment, how would you know if that tree trunk will obstructing your shot or is it a bit far back and will not be obstructing?

Now to the trained eye, this might not be a problem but the problem is that they're not trained in this. They were trained to shoot at anything that pops their heads above the trench line.

Naturally even faced with such unfavorable situation and an angry giant lizard at the face, the kriegsmen did back off and instead, they stood their ground and fought on.

Brave as they may be but their tactic lead to them suffering heavy losses, it's not all bad though as their refusal to retreat and their disregard for their own well being eventually droved lizard off.

While a bee sting may hurt but nothing to be worried about, now a million bee sting can kill you.

Eventually, the lizard got shot so much that those tiny little pinpricks are starting to amount to something eventually the lizard is like 'Fuck this I'm going home' and flew away.

After the battle, suffices to say the expedition suffered heavy losses and a lot of wounded, forcing the expedition to be canceled.

The dead and wounded are carried back to base to be treated. The injured are to be healed while the dead will be scavenged for their gear, examine the injuries as to hopefully find out ways to counter the creature and finally the bodies will be recycled into food.

Well, they don't have a source of food yet and they frankly don't know if anything on this planet is edible.

Not that there's anything strange with recycling dead bodies to food as it's pretty normal practice in the Imperium to save cost.

It's like how modern companies such as milk companies add melamine to milk or oil companies turning sewer water into cooking oil.

40k is not a nice place to put it mildly so sometimes... Well, most of the times. The ruling class would think that it's better for the peasants to eat recycled shite and dead bodies to cut down the cost.

Now any individual from the 21st century might think that it's inhumane and cruel to do that, but it could also be said that its the necessity of the times.

How do you think that worlds like Krieg that has a biosphere that can't sustain life manage to feed itself? It can't be totally reliant on foreign imports as ships need to get through the warp to travel to other places and we all know how unpredictable the warp can be.

Ships can be delayed by months, even years in the warp and sometimes they never arrive. One could imagine just how devastating it would be if one of those convoys were to be delayed.

Anyway with the expedition failing horribly the magos is a force to rethink his plans. His forces were pretty much depleted after this catastrophe and would take a long while before he recovers from his losses.

Fortunately, he has a glimpse of the how dangerous the native wildlife is and can plan accordingly. Any future large-scale expedition would be unwise until he can gather more data.

After thinking for a bit he eventually comes up with a new plan.

As the replacements for the troop loss is being grown in the vita tube. William being the only competent person in this environment will be in charge of exploring and gathering samples.

A servo skull will aid him in recording and collecting genetic samples of anything they might come across.

A chainsword and a hot-shot pistol have also been given to him after analyzing how little damage ordinary lasguns did. If the hot-shot pistol is still isn't enough then the chainsword will certainly do the job.

\-- story end--

Should I start in the old world or the new world? I already have a rough plot line for both of them but I couldn't quite decide.

For those that didn't know monster hunter world is in the new world while all those before it are all set in the old world.


End file.
